Eternal Harmony
Eternal Harmony is an original unit song performed by Chihaya Kisaragi, Emily Stewart, Julia, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Fuka Toyokawa as the unit ETERNAL HARMONY. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= EBIBADI! Utaou sawagou? BORYUUMU zenkai MUSIC! HAPPII PAATI! Odorou hashagu no da-da-da...? Saa hajimeyou! Hazumu BIITO RIZUMU ni awasete Kanjichaou! Juuyou na KIIWAADO wa "DON'T THINK FEEL IT!" Kanade au sorezore no KARAA tokeatte Sou hitotsu ni kasanaru MERODII Mou "hitorikiri" datte iwasenai yo ONRII WAN! Kimi dake no SUPESHARU DO-RE-MI ni noseyou! ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo Kimi no koe kikasete I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kokoro ni hibiiteru Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Motto FEEL WITH ME! Saa madamada! Saikou no SUTEEJI wa korekara! Uzuuzu nau! Sutanbai okkee desu baaningu haato Yaba sugi da! Norinori hai hoo na TENSHON MAX Sekkaku nara odora niya sonson Mou "hitorikiri" nante omowanai yo 1, 2, 3! Tsumugidasu SHINFONII ni omoi o takusou! OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL! Afureteru yo Nee SHEA sasete CAN'T YOU SEE? Kirakira ga furisosogu yo Kiseki mitai na MOMENT Kioku no naka de iroasenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Minna COME WITH ME! Moshimo fuan nuguenakute Moshimo namida ga koboretemo Itsumo soba ni irukara daijoubu YOU'LL BE ARLIGHT! Kimi no EXTRA kyuu no SUMAIRU mitai! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! Todoketai yo Kimi no koe kikasete I FEEL IT! Dokidoki ga hajiketeku yo Kokoro ni hibiiteru Kono mune no oku togirenai eien ni ETAANARU HAAMONII Motto FEEL WITH ME! Motto SING WITH ME! Motto DANCE WITH ME! Minna COME WITH ME! |-| Kanji= エビバディ！歌おう騒ごう？ ボリューム全開 MUSIC！ ハッピーパーティ！踊ろうハシャぐのダ・ダ・ダ…？ さぁ　はじめよう！ はずむビート　リズムに合わせて 感じちゃおう！ 重要なキーワードは“DON'T THINK FEEL IT！” 奏で合う　それぞれのカラー溶け合って そう　ひとつに重なるメロディー もう「ひとりきり」だって言わせないよ オンリーワン！キミだけのスペシャル ドレミにのせよう！ ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! 届けたいよ キミの声聞かせて I FEEL IT! ドキドキがハジけてくよ ココロに響いてる この胸の奥　途切れない永遠に エターナルハーモニー もっと FEEL WITH ME! さぁ　まだまだ！ サイコーのステージはこれから！ うずうずなう！　すたんばいおっけーです☆ばーにんぐはーと ヤバすぎだ！ノリノリはいほーなテンション MAX せっかくなら踊らにゃそんそん もう「ひとりきり」なんて思わないよ 1,2,3! 紡ぎ出すシンフォニーに思いを託そう！ OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL!　溢れてるよ ねぇ　シェアさせて CAN'T YOU SEE?　キラキラが降り注ぐよ キセキみたいな MOMENT 記憶の中で　色褪せない永遠に エターナルハーモニー みんな COME WITH ME! もしも　不安ぬぐえなくて もしも　ナミダがこぼれても いつもそばにいるから大丈夫 YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT! キミの EXTRA 級のスマイル見たい! WE'RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! 届けたいよ キミの声聞かせて I FEEL IT! ドキドキがハジけてくよ ココロに響いてる この胸の奥　途切れない永遠に エターナルハーモニー もっと FEEL WITH ME! もっと SING WITH ME! もっと DANCE WITH ME! みんな COME WITH ME! |-| English= Everybody! Let’s sing and make some noise? The music’s volume is going full throttle! Happy party! Let’s dance and frolic, da-da-da…? Come on, let’s start! Match it with the lively beat rhythm Let’s feel it fully! The important keyword is “DON’T THINK, FEEL IT!” The played instruments, each characters have melted together It seems there are overlapping melody in that one Don’t say “alone” anymore Only one! The specialty that only you have Let’s sing along in DO-RE-MI! ARE YOU READY? LOVE! & SOUL! I want to reach it Let your voice be heard, I FEEL IT! My excitement is bursting Echoing inside my heart Inside this chest, it's eternally uninterrupted Eternal Harmony FEEL WITH ME more! Come on, it’s not over yet! The greatest stage is after this! Itch to go! Standby's okay☆Burning Heart It's so cool! With this high spirited "Hai ho!" MAX TENSION Feel lost in our long-awaited dance Don’t ever think “alone” anymore One, two, three! At the spun out symphony, let’s entrust our thoughts! OH MY GOD! LOVE! & SOUL! is overflowing Hey, let's share them CAN’T YOU SEE? It's a sparkling downpour This moment is like a miracle It doesn't eternally fade inside our memories Eternal Harmony Everyone COME WITH ME! If your anxiety is not gone If even your tears is spilled It’s alright because I am always beside you YOU’LL BE ALRIGHT! I want to see your EXTRA smile! WE’RE READY! LOVE! & SOUL! I want to reach it Let your voice be heard, I FEEL IT! My excitement is bursting Echoing inside my heart Inside this chest, it's eternally uninterrupted Eternal Harmony FEEL WITH ME more! SING WITH ME more! DANCE WITH ME more! Everyone COME WITH ME! CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 04 (sung by: ETERNAL HARMONY) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Toyokawa Fuka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Julia) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.04 Sunshine Theater (sung by: Emily Stewart) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Kisaragi Chihaya Category:Emily Stewart Category:Julia Category:Tokugawa Matsuri Category:Toyokawa Fuka